The Poisonous Daughter
by FinexShadeForever
Summary: My heart is filled with bitterness and thirst for revenge. My life lives only to take revenge on those who harmed me and my family before.


I looked at his eyes with indescribable bitterness and hurt.

He stood there emotionless saying

"For your past contribution to the kingdom, I shall be benevolent and give you a quick death. "

An enunch presented a cup of wine in front of me.

I laughed bitterly, "Why? Sol Bright, all that we've been through and how much I helped you to get your throne you should know better than anyone. Yet after you ascended the throne, you killed my Hestia family for the reason of treason, and you locked me up in this palace for over 8 years. This is your so call benevolence."

My hair was all sticking up, my eyes were bloodshot, and my clothes were disheveled. The room was filled with dust and shattered glass and clothes. If it wasn't for falling for this man, my family would never be destroyed and I wouldn't be in this state.

He looked at me with dismayed and disgust, and slowly walked to me, " Fine Hestia, don't be so arrogant, you should be honored being my wife and die when I tell you to after you finish your purpose."

I froze after hearing his words, " You shouldn't forget that without my help, you would never have gotten the throne, and you wouldn't be here right now."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, Bright looked at me with furious eyes and his legs were on top of my stomach.

"You are just a woman I used as a chess piece to win the throne, don't think more than you are worth." He signaled his hand, and the enunch walked forward with the wine, holding my face.

My cheek was held tightly before I felt the wine going through my throat, and I said my last words," Bright Sol, in this life I was foolish and married you, in the next life, I curse you that you will go through the very same pain I had gone through a thousand times more painful."

I laughed until my vision blurred and I saw him walking away with a blue-haired woman.

I felt a cooling sensation on my hand as it slid down. I open my eyes immediately and saw the familiar courtyard that was supposed to be evacuated already. What's going on, I'm back to my home. I smiled thinking this illusion is really beautiful. I looked at my hands and they were small, dainty, and smooth, just like a young maiden's hand...but I'm 28 already.

Suddenly I heard someone saying "Young miss, where are you. Stop playing already! The banquet is starting soon."

I froze and just one thought went through me, I traveled back to when I was 14, the time when everything was still peaceful, and I haven't met _him_ yet.

"Young Miss whe- Young Miss," I looked up and saw my maid Naachi looking frantic and worried.

" Young miss, what are you doing on the ground. Please get up. We have to hurry to the banquet right now."

I stared at Naachi, and she asked: " Miss, what's wrong."

"Naachi, what year is it right now." She looked at me in confusion and said: "year 376, under the ruling of King Aaron."

I shake my head and followed her to the banquet. I still remember in the past life, Naachi had followed me when I married into the royal family as princess consort, and back then I was still foolish and actually believe that Naachi would try to harm me by adding poison in my food. In fact, it was one of the spies sent by Bright to keep me under control. Later on, I heard Naachi had been sold to the countryside as a slave and was never heard of again. This life, if I was really back to life, I vowed to never make the same mistakes again.

"Naachi," I called to her.

"Yes, young miss, what matters do you have to instruct."

"Go bring me to my room first and change me out of this hanfu first-Oh and bring me a mirror too."

Naachi looked at me weirdly but abide my orders," Yes young miss."

I remembered, back then, because of my appearance of wearing a black hanfu to the banquet, I was laughed at and ridiculed by everyone. I was told by my best friend Rein Mei(Beautiful), that if I wore a black dress to the banquet, Bright would definitely look towards me. In fact, this was one of the schemes of hers. Wearing a black dress in this joyous event today would be a sign of inauspicious. Back then, I trusted her wholeheartedly and wore it, and in the end, I was mocked by everyone in the kingdom. My reputation started to go downhill after that time, and in the end, Bright's mother, Queen Camilla said I am not fit to be her son's wife. I cried and beg bitterly her mother so much. In the end, Queen Camillia said I could become Bight's wife only if my father, General Truth, would agree to support Bright in the battle for the throne.

I arrived in my room, and changed into a blue and white silk hanfu, with 2 pearls in my hair.

Naachi smiled and said, " Miss, you look really good today, totally unlike your usual taste, full of mak-, ah, I'm speaking too much."

I smiled, "let's go." Naachi let out a sigh of relief and followed Fine to the banquet.


End file.
